Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (film)
Drużyna Pierścienia – pierwszy część filmowej trylogii Władca Pierścieni w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 19 grudnia 2001 roku. Film jest adaptacją pierwszego tomu powieści J. R. R. Tolkiena Władca Pierścieni zatytułowanej Drużyna Pierścienia. Kręcono go w plenerach Nowej Zelandii równocześnie z dwiema pozostałymi częściami. Kontynuacją jest film Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże. Film został wyprodukowany w studiu New Line Cinema przez Winugut Film na zlecenie New Line Cinema. Dystrybutor filmu to Warner Bros. na zlecenie New Line Cinema. Edycja rozszerzona Sceny z edycji rozszerzonej łącznie przedłużają film o 30 minut. Sceny dodane lub rozszerzone: *Opowieść o Pierścieniu Władzy (rozszerzona) *Przedłużona rozmowa Froda z Gandalfem, rozmowa Bilba z Gandalfem i przybycie Bagginsów z Sackville, rozmowa Bilba z Frodem na przyjęciu urodzinowym. *Droga do Rivendell (rozszerzona) *Pobyt w Rivendell (rozszerzona) *Dary od Galadrieli (dodana) *Przejście przez Morię (rozszerzona) Twórcy *Reżyser – Peter Jackson *Scenariusz – Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens *Muzyka – Howard Shore *Zdjęcia – Andrew Lesnie *Produkcja – Barrie M. Osbourne, Michael Lynne, Peter Jackson, Frances Walsh, Tim Sanders, Mark Ordesky, Robert Shaye, Bob Weinstein, Harvey Weinstein, Jamie Selkirk, Rick Porras, Ellen Somers *Scenografia – Alan Lee, Joe Bleakley, Philip Ivey, Rob Outterside, Mark Robins, Grant Major, Dan Hennah *Montaż – John Gilbert *Dźwięk – Ken Saville, David Abrahamsen, Chris Hiles, Mike Stewart, Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Mike Hopkins, Hammond Peek, Ethan Van der Ryn, David Farmer, Gethin Creagh, Malcolm Cromie, John McKay *Kostiumy – Ngila Dickson, Richard Taylor Obsada * Frodo Baggins – Elijah Wood * Gandalf – Ian McKellen * Aragorn (Obieżyświat) – Viggo Mortensen * Samwise Gamgee – Sean Astin *Galadriela – Cate Blanchett *Celeborn – Marton Csokas *Boromir – Sean Bean *Arwena – Liv Tyler *Gimli – John Rhys-Davies *Meriadok Brandybuck (Merry) – Dominic Monaghan *Peregrin Tuk (Pippin) – Billy Boyd *Legolas – Orlando Bloom *Saruman – Christopher Lee *Elrond – Hugo Weaving *Bilbo Baggins – Ian Holm *Haldir – Craig Parker *Róża Cotton – Sarah McLeod *Barliman Butterbur – David Weatherley *Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru – Shane Rangi, Brent McIntyre *Elendil – Peter McKenzie * Isildur – Harry Sinclair * Everard Proudfoot – Noel Appleby * Pani Proudfoot – Megan Edwards * Maggot – Cameron Rhodes * Albert Dreary – Peter Jackson * Rúmil – Jørn Benzon * Ted Sandyman – Brian Sergent * Lobelia Sackville–Baggins – Elizabeth Moody * Otho Sackville–Baggins – Peter Corrigan * Hamfast Gamgee – Norman Forsey * Pani Bracegirdle – Lori Dungey * Círdan – Michael Elsworth * Upiory Pierścienia – Ben Price, Chris Streeter, Phil Grieve, Victoria Beynon–Cole, Jono Manks, Lance Fabian Kemp, Paul Bryson, Lee Hartley, Sam La Hood, Jonathan Jordan, Semi Kuresa, Clinton Ulyatt, Thomas McGinty, Kate O'Rourke *role epizodyczne – Ian Mune, Martyn Sanderson, Billy Jackson, Katie Jackson, Taea Hartwell, Timothy Bartlett, Jarl Benzon, Sabine Crossen, Alan Lee, Rachel Clentworth, Bret McKenzie Fabuła Kiedyś, na pamiętnej wyprawie pod Samotną Górę Bilbo Baggins zdobył przez przypadek tajemniczy Pierścień. Jeden z jego starych dobrych znajomych, który także uczestniczył w tamtej wyprawie - czarodziej Gandalf, zaczyna teraz podejrzewać, że jest to Jedyny Pierścień, który może dać władzę nad światem. Został on dawno temu stworzony przez Saurona we wnętrzu Góry Zagłady i teraz jego twórca chce go odzyskać, by zrealizować swoje niebezpieczne plany. Frodo Baggins, który otrzymał ten pierścień od Bilba, musi uciekać. Na naradzie w Rivendell zostaje podjęta decyzja, że drużyna złożona z dziewięciu przedstawicieli różnych ras, podejmie się razem z Frodem - Powiernikiem Pierścienia wykonać misję zniszczenia potężnego pierścienia. W Śródziemiu zanosi się na wojnę. Robi się niebezpiecznie, pojawiają się tajemniczy Czarni Jeźdźcy. Losy tej wojny nie będą jednak zależeć tak naprawdę od rozkładu sił militarnych. Wszystkie wojska będą jedynie przykrywką, losy świata zależą od Drużyny Pierścienia i od tego, czy Powiernik Pierścienia ukończy szczęśliwie swoją misję; jest to o tyle trudniejsze, że Pierścień Władzy budzi silne pożądanie w ludziach, którzy się z nim stykają i potrafi zawładnąć ich psychiką, jeśli nie będą wystarczająco odporni. W ślad za Drużyną rusza między innymi jedna z ofiar Pierścienia Władzy - Gollum, który posunie się do wszystkiego by odzyskać Pierścień, który kiedyś zrujnował jego życie i zrobił z niego potwora. Nagrody *4 wygrane Oscary (Najlepsza Charakteryzacja, Najlepsza Muzyka Howarda Shore'a, Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne, Najlepsze zdjęcia Andrew Lesnie) **Dodatkowo 9 nominacji do Oscara (m.in. Za najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego Ian McKellena, Najlepszego Reżysera Petera Jacksona, Najlepsza piosenka "May It Be" wyk. Enya, Najlepszy montaż John Gilbert, Najlepsze Kostiumy) *4 nominacje do Złotych Globów w kategoriach Najlepszy dramat, Najlepszy reżyser Peter Jackson, Najlepsza muzyka Howard Shore, Najlepsza piosenka "May It Be" wyk. Enya *2 wygrane Złote Kaczki w kategorii Najlepszy film zagraniczny i Najlepsze wydane DVD *1 nominacja do Amandy w kategorii Najlepszy kinowy film zagraniczny *2 wygrane nagrody Światowej Akademii Muzyki Filmowej dla Howarda Shore'a (Najlepsza oryginalna muzyka roku i Nagroda Publiczności) **Dodatkowo 1 nominacja dla kompozytora roku Howarda Shore'a *1 wygrana Złota Szpula w kategorii "Najlepszy montaż muzyki w filmie zagranicznym" **1 nominacja w kategorii "Najlepszy montaż dźwięku w filmie zagranicznym" *4 wygrane Saturny w kategoriach Najlepszego wydania specjalnego DVD, Najlepszego filmu Fantasy, Najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego Iana McKellena i za Najlepszą reżyserię Petera Jacksona. **7 nominacji w kategorii Najlepsze wydanie kolekcji na DVD, Najlepszy scenariusz, Najlepsza muzyka Howarda Shore'a, Najlepsza charakteryzacja, Najlepsze efekty specjalne, Najlepsze kostiumy i dla Orlanda Blooma od czytelników magazynu Cinescape "Twarz Przyszłości" *1 wygrany Robert w kategorii Najlepszego filmu amerykańskiego. Błędy w filmie *W scenie, w której Hobbici docierają do Bree, zaczyna padać deszcz. Pada on jednak tylko tam, gdzie idą Hobbici, czyli po prawej stronie ujęcia. *Kiedy Nazgule gonią Arwenę, w ujęciu z lotu ptaka dostrzec można, że jest ich osiem. Gdy jednak Nazgule chcą przekroczyć rzekę, jest ich już dziewięć. *W Morii miecz Froda (żądło) zaczyna świecić, ponieważ w pobliżu są orkowie. Jednak po ucieczce przed trollem w kąt komnaty, magiczna broń przestaje się jarzyć, chociaż wokoło jest pełno orków. *Kiedy bohaterowie odnajdują w Morii grób Balina, Gimli klęka przed nim i pochyla głowę tak, że jego hełm dotyka nagrobka. W poprzednim ujęciu widać, że Gimli klęczy o wiele za daleko od grobu, żeby było to możliwe. *Kiedy drużyna wbiega do lasu Lorien, po prawej stronie ekranu widać wygniecione w trawie ślady opon. *Kiedy król Elendil zostaje uderzony przez Saurona i upada na ziemię, ma na głowie swój hełm, jednak gdy Isildur podbiega do Elendila, hełm leży obok niego. *Kiedy Boromir umiera, jego prawa dłoń znajduje się na ramieniu pochylającego się nad nim Aragorna. Jednak gdy kamera filmuje Aragorna, ręki już nie widać. *Podczas potyczki z Nazgulami w ruinach Amon Soul Frodo zakłada pierścień. Jeden z Nazguli wbija w hobbita miecz, po czym go wyciąga. W tym momencie na pomoc przybywa Aragorn i odgania potwory. Po chwili podchodzi do rannego Froda i podnosi sztylet. Skąd on się tam wziął, skoro Nazgul zabrał go ze sobą? * Zaraz po otwarciu wrót Morii, Gandalf jako pierwszy wchodzi do środka, a na podłodze wyraźnie widać ciągnący się za nim kabel zasilający jego różdżkę. * Gdy drużyna wchodzi do Morii, w pewnym momencie u Legolasa widać białe bokserki z czerwonymi kropkami. * Kiedy Aragorn biegnie do rannego Boromira, jeden z martwych Uruk-hai podnosi głowę. Różnice między filmem a książką *Kiedy Froda ranił Miecz Morgulu, w filmie uratowała go Arwena , a w książce Glorfindel. *W filmie jest ukazana konfrontacja Gandalfa z Sarumanem. *W filmie usunięto postać Toma Bombadila i Złotej Jagody. *W filmie nie ma scen ze Starego Lasu i z Kurhanów. *W książce spotkanie z Maggotem wyglądało zupełnie inaczej niż w filmie. Maggot złapał Froda, Sama i Pippina, ale ich puścił a nawet pomógł im wioząc ich na wozie do Ustroni i do Merry'ego. W filmie nie dorwał ich, ale natrafili na Nazgule, a na Pippina i Merry'ego wpadli przypadkiem jak tamci kradli pieczarki. *W książce Bilbo uczestniczył w Naradzie u Elronda, a w filmie nie. * Ciekawostki *Orlando Bloom grający elfa Legolasa w "Drużynie Pierścienia" ma brązowe oczy, a w pozostałych częściach niebieskie. *"Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" posiadała 560 komputerowo wygenerowanych efektów. *W rankingu Filmwebu film "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia" zajmuje 39 pozycję w rankingu światowym. *John Howe i Alan Lee - najbardziej znani "artyści tolkienowscy", autorzy ilustracji do książek Tolkiena i współtwórcy graficznej koncepcji filmu, pojawiają się w filmie jako dwaj z dziewięciu Królów Ludzi, we wprowadzeniu do "Drużyny Pierścienia". *W filmie został użyty soundtrack May it be oraz The Shadow of the Past. *Naliczono 146 odstępstw filmu od książki. *Gimli w książce nie ma hełmu, a w filmie prawie się z nim nie rozstaje. *Moment, kiedy Ian McKellen uderza w strop Bag End głową, był nie zamierzony, ale spodobał się reżyserom i został w filmie. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy de:Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (Film) en:The Fellowship of the Ring (film) fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau it:La Compagnia dell'Anello (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ru:Властелин колец: Братство кольца